


The Great Ruby Mix-Up

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fusion, Gen, Room For Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: What went on in Garnet's head during "Room For Ruby"





	

Ruby and Sapphire, in the Fusion Mindscape Place, are surrounded by computer print-out machines, frantically running around checking the endless lengths of paper that keep piling out.

SAPPHIRE: RUBY! This one says that this Ruby is going to KILL STEVEN!

RUBY: That can’t be right, this one isn’t-

SAPPHIRE: Wait, Steven just said this is a “Navy.” What’s that?

RUBY: YOU DON’T KNOW?!

SAPPHIRE: Let’s ask.

Sapphire grabs a microphone hanging from the sky and puts on her best Garnet voice.

SAPPHIRE: Steven, that’s a Ruby...Oh! I finally get it!

RUBY: Really?!

SAPPHIRE: I wasn’t paying attention when Steven named them, okay? Whoa, she just tried to grab at Steven! We should-

RUBY: *GASP* She wants to join the Crystal Gems!

SAPPHIRE: Wait, this prediction says there’s a ninety-nine percent chance she’s lying.

RUBY: But this one says she’s telling the truth!

SAPPHIRE: What’s the probability of that?

RUBY: ...zero point one percent. But hold on, the only Ruby that was bad was Eyeball! The rest were harmless.

SAPPHIRE: So then you must have it mixed up. If Navy is going to betray us, then obviously Navy was the one to try and kill Steven, not Eyeball.

RUBY: Are you sure?

SAPPHIRE: Positive.

RUBY: Because Steven just said she was the nice one. Which *I* personally recall being true!

SAPPHIRE: Uh...uh...then I must be making a mistake in my calculations!

Sapphire dives into a pile of Future Vision read-outs.

RUBY: Sapphire! He’s alluding to our love story!

Sapphire pops out from the pile of papers.

SAPPHIRE: How sweet. You take over while I...uh...figure out what’s going on.

RUBY: Okay! I can’t wait to have another Ruby on the team.

Ruby grabs the microphone.

RUBY: Alright Steven Universe, go work your magic!

*several hours later*

Sapphire, with hundreds of feet of paper dragging behind her, runs up to Ruby.

SAPPHIRE: RUBY! I’ve analyzed our previous encounters with the Ruby Platoon, AND NAVY IS TOTALLY LYING AND JUST WANTS THE SHIP!

RUBY: Aw, and just as Garnet was getting a Welcome to the Party Balloon.

Sapphire grabs the microphone.

SAPPHIRE: And I’ll take that Sorry For Your Loss balloon, too.

RUBY: Wait, shouldn’t we be trying to stop her?!

SAPPHIRE: If I’m right, by the time we get there it’ll be too late. It’s best if we try to make Steven feel better in that case.

RUBY: I guess you’re right…

SAPPHIRE: Believe me, I wish I wasn’t.


End file.
